


Interlude

by Sarara



Series: The Prince and his Galra [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mention of Past Abuse, OCs - Freeform, OCs everywhere, mention of past slavery, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara/pseuds/Sarara
Summary: Snippets of Keith's time growing up inside the castle wall and interacting with the people inside it.Chp.3 Keith and Lance night rendezvous





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> These are side stories that doesn't affect the main storyline but will help flesh out the characters. Was gonna be another one-shot but ideas kept popping up in my head so to make it easier to read I decide to seperate them into different chapters. 
> 
> Lots of smol Keith moments.
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed since my two betas are busy helping me with my another 10K one-shot. When they get around to this one I'll post up the betaed version. As of now please bear with my grammar.

Kolivan woke with the smell of something nice entering his nostrils. He took a big whiff of the delicious aroma before looking over at the clock on his bedside. It read 6:15. He stretches out his limbs languidly waiting for that satisfying pop before getting out of bed. It's a bit earlier than his normal waking time but the curiosity is getting to him. Usually, Thace or Ulaz will take over making breakfast depending on who got to the kitchen first but never this early.

When he got there he was surprised to find the newest member of their family standing on a chair cooking something over the stove.

"Keith?" The boy was so startled he nearly drop the pan.

"G-good morning K-Kolivan" he can see that the boy is not yet comfortable addressing someone without a title. He'll eventually get there Kolivan thought, he too had been in that stage once.

"You're making breakfast", the smaller galra blushed at the statement, "I always make it for my master." The taller galra's eyes narrowed slightly, "you don't have to do that anymore Keith, Ulaz and Thace will take care of that" at that the other's ears drooped, his expression dimmed. Perplexed at the unexpected reaction he tried again, "you can sleep in tomorrow, you're still growing you should get a lot of sleep". Still, the expression of disappointment did not leave the little one's face so Kolivan moved to kneel in front of his newest family member.

"Do you like cooking Keith?" Hesitantly the small galra nodded stiffly, "it's one of the few things I like during my stay with my previous master aside from traveling. Also…", Keith trailed off as he swallowed to calm his nerve, "Also, I really want to make it for all of you because we're…family."

Keith's fur must've turned a shade or two deeper as he looks at Kolivan earnestly making the older galra lips curled upward slightly in spite of himself. Their prince has brought home a lethal one. He patted the smaller head fondly before telling him to continue.

When he comes back from his morning hygiene routine Thace and Ulaz were already there. The herbologist hovers around the small glara who's too focused on the boiling pot to notice him. Ulaz looked up from setting the table to give him a nod. Antok came in just a moment before they finish laying out the food.

There were scrambled eggs and toast with butter and jam. The most out of place must be the small bowl of clear soup accompanying the dish. "On Yamato, they have a tradition of having soup in the morning. It warms you up and I think it's really nice." Keith look at them eat meekly and when Thace compliments him on the food he was beaming like the sun. The soup is a nice touch Kolivan have to agree, seasoned lightly it wash down the toast and eggs without being too heavy on the stomach.

After a bit of urging from Kolivan Keith told them that he would like to take over making breakfast. By how good today's breakfast is nobody objected.

After cleaning up the dishes -Thace had to practically wrestle the sponge out of Keith's hand saying he'll do it since Keith already made them breakfast- everybody dispersed to their jobs. Kolivan tells Keith to follow him.

He took the smaller one around the castle ground pointing out places and explained what they are and the jobs people do inside. They even dropped by the library to meet Antok, and the greenhouse to greet Thace. Ulaz was out patrolling the city today. He makes sure to introduce Keith to every person they come across. Having an unknown galra, even if it's a child, walking around the castle might cause trouble in the future.

Most of the female staff cooed at the small galra making Keith want to go hide behind something. Some of the male staff smile at him but most couldn't care less. There's a small portion of them that eye him disdainfully and Kolivan make a mental note finds Keith be alone with them.

Lastly, he took Keith to a training ground where hundreds of soldiers are having their daily training. When they saw the tall galra they stop to salute him, "GOOD MORNING CAPTAINmake up they bellowed loudly startling Keith.

He followed the taller galra closely getting more and more freaked out as every soldier in the field turn to salute and greet them. Kolivan stopped in front of a person, an Altean, large and bulky and looks like he can snap Keith's spine like a toothpick. That man too saluted Kolivan readily.

The tall galra nodded at him, "Balum."

When the large Altean eyes meet Keith's they lit up instantly and before the boy can react he was being held up by the armpits. "SO THIS IS KEITH", Balum bellowed again making Keith's eyes blown wide. Kolivan only nodded apathetically in return, "yes, I see words traveled fast", "A NEW GALRA IS ALWAYS A TOPIC FOR DISCUSSION, NO OFFENCE CAPTAIN." Without batting an eye at the loud voice Kolivan introduced Keith to his captor, Balum Flovis Alsalah, vice-captain of the royal guard second brigade.

"Balum is very fond of children, very much like Thace", Keith can see that clearly since the vice-captain still hasn't lowered him down since he got a hold of him.

"WHAT GOOD EYES YOU HAVE, SUCH STRENGHT, YOU'LL MAKE A FINE SOLDIER. ALSO, THESE FLUFFY EARS, YOU'RE AS ADORABLE AS A MANCHUBRA OH BUT NOT AS ADORABLE AS MY ELANA", "Elana is Balum's daughter" Kolivan interrupt to informed him quietly. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT TURIL", among the crowd of soldiers one man steps forth, hands fold behind his back standing ramrod straight but have a proud smile on his face.

"That is absolutely correct father", the man is nowhere as buff as his father but still have more of a solid built than most of his peers. When he smiles his teeth seems to twinkle in the sun and Keith have to squint his eyes to minimize the sun glare. "Turil Nikolai Alsalah, Balam's son and Elana's older brother", Kolivan said beside him. By now Balum had let him go in favor of praising his absent daughter together with his son.

By how much they're going on Keith really want to meet this ‘Elana' person. He wants to see if her hair is as beautiful as the morning sun, skin as fair as Hymali petals, eyes as bright as starlight and so on as they said. The way they're describing her she must be the most beautiful person in the universe.

"That's enough", a clap of a hand bring the animated conversation to an end and both father and son switch right back to their role in an instant. It also made Keith's realized one major fact he overlooked. No longer distracted by the loud voices and whirlwind actions his brain finally caught up with him.

Kolivan is captain of the royal guard second brigade.

He looks at the older galra -who's now standing proudly in front of all the saluting soldiers- in awe. To hold such high standing despite being a galra, Keith could barely hold back the thrill running through his body.

While Kolivan works with Balum overlooking the sparring session between the soldiers Keith was given a workout routine to complete. Starting from running around the training ground to build up his stamina working his way up to increase his muscles. Keith is feeble for a galra kid his age but with the right amount of exercising Kolivan hope to bring him up to a healthy level.

At the far end of the training field, Keith was panting and sweating like crazy. It's his third lap around the field and he already feels faint, never in his life had he run this much. Usually, during his time as a slave, most of his work consists of housework and heavy lifting (which he's not very good at). Pushing himself to complete the lap he collapsed in a pile of heaving mess beside one of the few trees around the area.

Balum came around to give him a water bottle –which he drown in one go- and complimenting him on his hard work. He was happy with the compliment but he knows that he had barely hung in there and mostly did it from his obedient nature. Also, secretly, he wants Kolivan's approval. After resting for lunch he was back to finishing his given task. This time is muscle building and this is where he find the workout more bearable. He spends the rest of the time alternating between different part of the body and by the time Kolivan called him to go he was ready to lay down for a year.

All day after giving him a list of things to do the older galra haven't come round to speak to him once and right now as he looks up at the broad back he realized he couldn't do most of the task he'd been given properly. Forget getting his approval Keith felt like he disappointed Kolivan more.

The said galra happen to look back over his shoulder at his new family member and was surprised to see the young boy looking so downtrodden. He thought back on the day to see where have things gone wrong but for the life of him couldn't find any. But then Balum's parting words came to mind.

_Children thrive on compliments especially ones with a difficult childhood_

Despite popular believe the vice-captain is indeed capable of normal speech- even though it rarely happens. Now it makes sense. He's not used to having kids around him and he admits to having forgotten about Keith more than once during the day. He really needs to increase his children skills. Not the first and definitely not going to be the last time he wishes Thace was here.

On second thought, no, if the herbologist knows he neglected Keith for most of the day he doesn't know what will happen to him. Thace can be really scary when he wants to be.

He goes through what he's going to say in his head. He's never one for shallow praises and even though he didn't approach the kid he did glace up every now and then. What he saw satisfied him enough. Licking his lips he ready himself.

"You worked hard today", the way the younger's ears perked up slightly make him feel more confident, "true you were having trouble but you did not give up and that's what mattered." He looks down at Keith who now gives him his full attention and he kneels down to his eyes level, "there will be times that things get hard and you want to give up, most will just walk away and makeup excuse saying they're not fit for it, a few will push forward and if they hold on long enough will emerge victoriously. Those are the strong. You did not give up today and if you keep holding on I promise you will become better. Hard work will not betray you."

Keith felt like his heart would burst, "I'LL DO MY BEST KOLIVAN", he exclaims with a determined look on his face. Kolivan's speech instills a sense of resolution in him. He _will_ get stronger, for the sake of himself and for the sake of Kolivan who believed in him.

"Can I come with you again tomorrow?" The older Galra patted his head and is that's a smile, he couldn't tell. "One step at a time Keith, no need to rush"

 


	2. Lunch Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith get busy during lunchtime.

The next morning Keith could bearly get up in time to make breakfast. Moving hurts and he was huffing and puffing through it all. When Kolivan entered the kitchen he took one look at the boy and forbade him from joining in training today. The moment Thace saw the flat ears and quivering lips he scoops up the boy into his arms.

 

“What Kolivan means, Keith, is that he wants you to rest today. Exerting yourself too much is not good for your still growing body. He’s more than happy to have you accompany him when you got enough rest. Isn’t that right Kolivan?” The question was said with a less than friendly voice. The sharp smile sent Kolivan’s way did not match the gentle head stroke he’s giving the boy.

 

Kolivan felt a chill ran down his spine. It’s a well-known fact among the three of them that despite his soft nature Thace is not to be messed with. 

 

The small galra turn to look at the captain of the royal guard who nodded in response, “one step at a time Keith.” He repeats the phrase he told the boy yesterday who immediately brighten. Having someone send them off with a smile is something they’re not used to but are willing to embrace.

 

 Keith decides to take a short nap since making breakfast seems to drain a lot out of him. He woke up two vargas later around 10:50 feeling more refreshed than this morning. While looking around for things to keep him occupied he remembered yesterday’s training with Kolivan. Then his thought drifted to the meager meal of bread and water.

 

Since the soldiers know the castle can only provide so much for its vast number of staffs, most them brought their own food. Then an idea hit him. He should make lunch for Kolivan, no, for all of them! He doesn’t know if the others are eating better but he just want to make sure they’re eating properly. It’s the least he could do. They’re family now, right?

 

With that motivation in mind, the little galra gathered all the ingredients he could find and set to work. He finishes putting the last box into the basket he found lying around before looking at the clock.

 

11:35

 

Good, there's still some time left. He hurried out of the house to deliver the food before the four adults have a chance to finish their lunch break.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The one he went to first is Thace since the greenhouse is the closest to their place. He walked down the stone path leading up to the research lab located inside the glass house. He passed a few people who Kolivan introduced him to yesterday when they came to visit the herbologist. Those people greeted him and point him towards the cultivation room at the back of the lab.

 

Thace was just coming out when he spotted Keith.

 

“Keith! To what do I owe this pleasure?” The bright smile sent his way make the small galra quicken his steps. He was slightly out of breath when he stops in front of the older galra. Thace kneel down and use the sleeve of his coat to dab at the beads of sweat on his forehead. “I thought we told you to take it easy today.”

 

Without answering Keith fished out a lunch box from the basket and proudly present it to the herbologist. “I made you this!” He exclaimed excitedly, but when he saw Thace’s questioning look his insecurities surfaced.

 

“It’s food…lunch…I made it and thought you would…BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO…I just-” he trailed off feebly.

 

To say Thace was surprised was an understatement. In his life kindness is hard to come by, if not at all. So, when King Alfor offered it to him without asking for anything in return he was more than ready to spent the rest of his life serving the royal family. Kolivan, Ulaz, and Antok are his brethren, brothers who shared the same fate, family. They got his back and he got theirs. But while they’re family they still keep their distance, too used to reaching out and get rejected to try again.

 

Now before him, his new family member is doing just that. He’ll be damned if he refused this offered hand and he’ll make sure the others won’t too. Reaching out to pat the boy’s head he couldn’t quite keep the utter adoration from showing on his face.

 

“Thank you, Keith. I’m sure it’ll be as wonderful as the breakfast this morning.”

 

The boy smiles up at him, eyes shining brightly at the acceptance, and hurried away telling him he still has the other three to go to. Thace walked towards the dining area beside the lab. He was surprised to see the meat and vegetables still steaming when he opens up the box. He let out a fond chuckle imagining the small boy rushing out the house the moment he finished.

 

As he bites into the tender meat he felt warmth consume his whole body.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Along the hallway leading up to the library, many people stop to greet him. Some even do so from all the way across the hall. Keith blush every time, still not used to the positive treatment.

 

He let out a deep breath when he entered the quiet library. He thanks the librarian who point him to the direction of Antok before hurrying over. He found the large galra in the back corner dusting the shelves of old forgotten books.

 

Antok turned around when he felt more than heard someone approaching. He did not expect to see Keith looking at him curiously. Well, considering how he looks anyone would be perplexed to know he chooses to become a librarian. He’s more likely to continue being a soldier like Ulaz and Kolivan.

 

The answer is deemed surprising but somehow really simple.

 

He loves books.

 

He remembered finding a copy of a worn out paperback novel in a trashcan. Even though he doesn’t know how to read it he still treasured it dearly. Years later after learning to read from a fellow slave he finally gets to read it. Just like that he fell in love and continue to do so until this day. War had kept him occupied but King Alfor had given him the chance to continue doing the one thing he loves. He couldn’t be more grateful. For him, life right now is full of happiness.

 

Looking down at the boy he tilted his head slightly in question and a box was extended towards him.

 

“I made lunch…umm”. Keith’s eyes landed on the plate of sandwiches and a thermos of tea on the table by the window and halt his words. Antok always made sure to get lunch along the way here so he can read during the break. The kid hastily shoves the box back into the basket and made to leave. He couldn’t have that. So, gently (the boy is so tiny) he grabs hold of the small arm and reached inside the basket. He took out the box and placed it on the table.

 

He opens the window and holds the plate out. Keith is looking at him weirdly but then gasp in surprised when a green blur snatched the sandwiches from the plate. The small galra raced to the window and Antok lifted him up for a better view. There at the base of the window happily devouring the food is a Manchubra; a popular household pet famous for its silky fur and incredibly large eyes. This one belongs to the head chef and frequents the castle ground during its owner working hours.

 

Everyone knows better than to leave their food unattended around the courtyard. Especially during lunchtime.

 

Antok lowers the stunned Keith down. When the boy looked up at him, still uncomprehending, he tapped the lunchbox lightly. The small galra burst into fits of happy giggles and tell him to enjoy the meal before heading off.

 

He looks left and right making sure no one was around before taking off his mask. Opening the novel to his marked page he began reading as he pops the steaming vegetables into his mouth. A soft smile curling on his lips as the gentle sweetness seeps down his throat.

 

Life right now is full of happiness indeed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Keith reached the training ground Balum, who was standing right by the entrance, was the first to spot him.

 

“KEITH! HAVE YOU DECIDE TO JOIN US AGAIN TODAY AFTERALL?”

 

His loud voice caught the attention of Kolivan, who glanced away from correcting the form of one of the swords wielding soldier. The moment his eyes landed on Keith he frowned in disapproval. After making sure the soldier is doing it correctly he makes his way over to the two of them.

 

When Keith saw the stern look on the older galra’s face his good mood dissipates. He holds the basket closer to his body in defense as he shuffles his feet uneasily. When the captain stopped in front of him his ears were already flat against his skull.

 

“I thought we agreed that you will not be joining training today.” Kolivan crossed his arms bearing down on the boy who’s avoiding his eyes.

 

Balum placed a hand on his shoulder, “come on Captain, don’t be so hard on the poor boy.” Kolivan spare a glance at his vice-captain. Any tone lower than a bellow from the vice-captain deserved some form of acknowledgment.

 

“I’m not here to train”, the meek retort brought the two adult’s attention back to him. He quickly brings out the box and handed it to Kolivan who took it hesitantly.

 

“You only had bread and water yesterday and-and I want you to eat more so I…made you food.” The boy still avoids his eyes and Kolivan’s stomach twist with guilt. Balum gives him a judging look demanding he right his mistake. The large altean walked away to give them some privacy announcing the start of early lunch break.

 

Kolivan gathers his thoughts and lifts his hand intending on ruffling the boy’s head to ease the tension. The sight of Keith flinching away from him made the knot in his stomach tighten. He remembers his younger self reacting the same way with his past owners. A lifted hand combine with a distressed expression was never a good thing.

 

It’s going to take some time, and a lot of effort before the boy understands that he’ll not be punished for every little thing he does.

 

Lowering himself to the boy’s eye level (to show that he’s not a threat) he softly called out Keith’s name. The young one was hesitant and Kolivan let him take his time until he’s comfortable to look at him. Patience is key and luckily he has it in spades.

 

“I’m sorry”, he said the moment Keith have a steady gaze on him. The apology has Keith gaping at him in surprise. “You have good intentions and I made a bad assumption and reprimand you without proof. It’s wrong and for that, I apologized.”

 

“You’re not angry?” The boy looked hopeful. The fact that that’s all he cared about made the corner of Kolivan’s lips lifted in amusement.

 

“No, I’m not angry. Quite the opposite actually.” With that, the boy’s whole body seems to sag with relief as he smiles up shyly at the captain. This time he didn’t flinch away when Kolivan ruffles his head.

 

He pointed Keith to the palace gate where Ulaz stands guard and watch after the boy till he’s out of sight. Balum came up beside him beaming happily. He brought his own lunch that his wife prepared for him and they sat down for a well-deserved break. The large altean always made a point to eat together while his son happily chats away with his peers nearby.

 

Balum always offers him his share of the food but Kolivan always declines. That food was made for Balum not for him, eating it would be wrong.

 

But today is different.

 

“He sure packed a lot in there for you.” The vice-captain said fondly looking at the box that was filled to the brim. The captain’s eyes soften, the box warm in his hand, “he sure did.”

 

After lunch training resume as normal. The not-normal thing is that Kolivan felt more energized than usual. More energy means more rigorous routine, which left the soldiers scrambling to keep up with their captain.

 

In the midst of disgruntle grunts and groans, Balum let out a boisterous laugh commenting on Kolivan’s happy mood. Turil looks past his sweat-drenched bangs at the captain’s stoic face and saw nothing joyous about it. But, despite his father’s brash demeanor, the man is quite perceptive of others feelings. It’s what landed him his mother after all.

 

So, if his father said the captain is in a good mood then he is. He couldn’t help wishing that it would be nice if he was a _little_ less happy though.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Ulaz was not paying attention to the small figure exiting the palace gate. Too many errand boys come and go throughout the day to keep tabs on them all. But when one of those faceless small figures made a beeline for him he couldn’t help looking over. He did not expect to see Keith standing here extending a…box…towards him. He quirked an eyebrow questioningly not making a move to take the offered item.

 

After a period of uncomfortable silence the boy slowly retracts the offered item. Before Ulaz can ask after the item the box was snatched out of the boy’s hand by his partner guard.

 

“What do we have here?” The other soldier turned the box over in his hands as Keith looked on dejectedly. Feeling responsible for those drooping ears Ulaz grabbed the box out of the half Altean-Hebixian’s hand.

 

“HEY!” The half-blood pouted at him grumpily, “you didn’t want it so might as well give it to me.” Shoving his hand out palm splayed wide looking oh so haughty. Ulaz had to use a lot of self-control in quelling the bubbling annoyance. He wishes his partner would act his age every once in a while.

 

“I never said I didn’t want it.” Drooping ears suddenly perked up and Ulaz knows he’s doomed when that simple action brought a sense of relief to him.  

 

“But you didn’t take it", the other was still persistent.

 

“I’m merely waiting for him to tell me what it is”, he ignored his silently grumbling partner to focus on Keith instead.

 

“I made you lunch”

 

Now both of Ulaz’s eyebrows are quirked. Of all the things the box could contain he was not expecting that. “I already give one to Thace, Antok, and Kolivan.”

 

“And I’m the last one.” He nodded.

 

Ulaz has to stop himself from leaping forward when the boy suddenly gives off a startled yelp. His partner decided to sneak up (could he even call it than when the man is a head and shoulder taller than him) on Keith. The large soldier has wrapped his arms around the small one’s torso, lifting him completely off the ground.

 

“That is so sweet! Aren’t you just the cutest? You think so too right, Ulaz?  He’s so adorable!” Keith let out a small squeak when he came face-to-face with a dark-skinned man whose wide smile made shivers run down his spine. Also, those serpentine eyes. He felt like he’s standing before a predator and he’s the prey.

 

“I’m Pai, you must be Keith. Ulaz kept talking about you.” The mop of choppy orange hair tickled Keith’s nose as Pai nuzzled his cheek against his. Keith is stiff in his arms as the half-blood sent his partner an impish grin.

 

Ulaz let out a tired sigh, “stop spouting lies.”

 

“He’s just shy”, Pai whispered in Keith's ears, smiling that smile that makes him question if the older male is telling the truth or not. The moment Pai let him down Keith immediately hide behind Ulaz’s legs. Pai chuckled darkly, oh this kid is just too adorable.

 

“Stop teasing him”, Ulaz gives his fellow guard a warning look which the other decide to heed. He likes Ulaz and he’s rapidly starting to like Keith too. Wouldn’t be good to drive them away.

 

“Alright, alright, geez you’re no fun”, the half-blood cross his arms behind his head and head back to his post.

 

When the man got back into position Ulaz look down at the boy. Keith is still hiding behind his legs, looking wearily over at his mischievous partner. “You do know the castle supply food to all soldier right?”

 

Keith bit his lip, “I do. But it’s only bread and water and I want everyone to have more to eat so…” he trailed off dolefully. “It’s alright if you don’t want it.”

 

“I’LL TAKE IT”, Pai hollered from across the other side of the gate, waving his arm frantically in the air. He forgot that apart from tall lanky form Hebixian also has good hearing. Ulaz have half a heart to walk over and slapped him upside the head. Not like he hasn’t done so before. If he wasn’t such a capable soldier Ulaz might question the recruiting process.

 

The amount of daggers hidden on the half-blood’s body is ridiculous. Couple that with Pai’s cunning mind and love for underhand tactics Ulaz doubt there’re many who could win against him. He himself included.

 

Keith frown and he quickly expressed his gratitude before the boy can assume that he’ll give it to Pai.

 

Finally, the boy smile and Ulaz's fear is confirmed.

 

Yes, he’s doomed. The other three could never know about this.

 

Keith excuse himself when Ulaz cleared his throat mentioning that he should go back to his duty.

 

When the time for the change of guards rolled around Ulaz couldn’t shake off Pai who was adamant to have some of the food Keith made. No amount of negotiation or harassment could get the stubborn galra to share his lunch and any sneaking hands were met with a harsh slap.

 

Pai gave him the silent treatment throughout their afternoon patrol and Ulaz deems it a blessing.         

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

From that day on each of the four galras always leave the house with a box in hand.

 

 

    


	3. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally got his alone time with Lance.
> 
> Some smol Klance in this chapter for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RGSB - Royal Guard Second Brigade  
> italics - Flashback

Keith fidgets restlessly as he sits on the grass, looking left and right for a familiar mop of white hair. He couldn’t keep the giddy smile that threatens to consume his entire face, his heart beat erratically as he waited.

Finally, he’s going to meet Lance again.

It’s been a week since he came here. After that first day, he’s only been able to catch glimpses of the prince here and there before the older male was swept away by the people around him. Lance always looked so busy reading over some documents while simultaneously listen to an older Altean who walks alongside him. Sometimes there will be throngs of servants trailing behind the two carrying plates of food, changes of clothes and others various stuff.

Keith’s stomach always do this weird flip whenever he saw the other boy but he never called out to him for fear of disturbing Lance. So, because of that all he can do is watch as the prince walked away further out of his reach.

But the latest time is different.

This time Lance saw him too.

\--------------------------------------------

On his third day in the castle, Thace introduces him to the head chef and inform him that from today on he’ll be working as a kitchen hand 4 days a week. In the other 3 days, he’ll be joining Kolivan’s brigade for morning exercise. One of the afternoons will be spent learning how to read and write with Antok in the library. Another about herbology with Thace, and last afternoon will be history and traditions of Altea with Ulaz.

The news excites Keith since this is the first time he’s giving the chance to learn anything. Is this what a school is? Maybe not, but who cares. He also gets to work again, call him weird but after a lifetime of working suddenly given a day off felt too bizarre.

He was running an errand for one of the cooks when his path cross with the prince’s. He stood frozen as the look of the adults surrounding the young prince morphed into something akin to disgust. After experiencing all the kindness of the people in the castle being reminded of who he is so abruptly felt like a slap in the face.

But then Lance smile, so brightly it lit up his whole face and make his blue eyes shine so vividly it dispel all of Keith’s fear away.

“Keith!” The prince broke away from his escorts and rush forward enveloping the young Galra in his arms. Without even thinking, his arms found their way around the prince’s waist pulling the other close. Warmth seeping past his clothes calming his troubled mind. Everything is alright as long as he has Lance with him.

He looks up to the group of people still waiting for their prince, their disgusted look now turned to something more sinister. He tightens his hold and buried his face into the crook of Lance’s shoulder. He knows full well that they don’t see him worthy to receive such affection from the prince, in all honesty, he too felt the same.

But he’s not strong enough to let go. If being with Lance means he’s a selfish person then so be it. Keith will be the most selfish person this universe has ever seen.

“Your Highness”, a deep voice made Lance pulled away and Keith bit back a whine, he hasn’t met the prince for _so long_. “We must be going now if you want to make it in time for the hearing.”

The owner of the voice, the prince’s royal tutor, was a tall Altean man with a pale complexion. His long pale green hair was pulled back into a neat low ponytail, sharp nose and thin mouth with deep sunken green eyes. The old Altean looks like he’s been through many things in life and still have the ability to take on more of them. 

His stride forward, his posture rigid as he looks down his nose at Keith, studying him carefully from head to toe. The gaze was not sinister nor was it friendly. Keith shuffle his feet nervously, he felt like the man was trying to weight his worth and he’s quite sure the scale is not tipping in his favor.

“There’s still time left isn’t it Kaim?”

The tutor frown, “must I remind you that it was at Your Highness own request that I got appointed to you. If you want a more lenient schedule I suggest you change back to your old tutor.”

The prince looks like he swallows something sour. The tutor, Kaim, raised his eyebrows nonchalantly prompting a sigh from the younger one’s lips. Keith felt like this is not the first time something like this happen.

“Fine. I’m going.”

He squeezed Keith tightly one last time.

“Same place tonight.”

Before Keith could make sense of the whispered message he arms were empty and the prince again was walking away from him.  

\--------------------------------------------

He’s been waiting for quite a while since the short message didn’t include the time. The thought of _having a prince wait for him_ make him sick. Lance would never punish him but the fear was instilled deep within him. It would take a long time before any thought of doing anything un-slavelike doesn’t make him feel queasy. 

Surprisingly the fear never came when he’s with Lance. Might be because the prince always initiates the first contact or maybe Keith trust the other boy unconditionally. Whatever it is it made Lance all that more special to him.

His vision suddenly turns black and a voice he instantly recognized sang, “guess who?”

“Lance!” He answered happily and the hands fell away to reveal the prince looking down at him from above, his eye scales glowing a soft blue.

“Missed me?” The Altean teased, settling himself down beside his companion.

“Very much so.” The unabashed sincerity took the older boy by surprised and unprepared for the surge of adoration raising in his chest. Sincerity for sincerity, the prince answered back, “me too. I’m sorry Keith, there’re a few things I have to take care of and time ran away with me. Did you wait long?”

The small Galra shook his head hurriedly. Lance should not feel bad. The prince is busy and Keith can wait. Just being within Lance’s company for no more than a few ticks already made Keith the happiest than in the past week.

The prince was still in his day clothes and Keith realized that he must have come to him straight from work. He observed the Altean stretch out his arms and work a few kinks out of his shoulder. Lance look tired. He should be in bed sleeping not out here with him.

“You should go back”, even if it’s the opposite of what he wants Keith only want the best for Lance. Because Lance deserved the best. They can meet another time. Maybe. Only if Lance wants to too.

“Why?” The white-haired teen asked incredulously, feeling slightly hurt that the boy doesn’t want to spend his time with him when he was so looking forward to this.

“You look tired.” The answer and the concern in the other’s eyes quell his disappointment and in turn make he feel mischievous instead.

“I _am_ tired Keith, but to send me away so heartlessly when all I want is just to spent time with you, oh how you wounded me so.” One hand lay dramatically across his forehead while the other one clutch at the spot above his heart.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that!” How could Lance ever think Keith doesn’t want to spend time with him? If he’s ever allowed, Keith would spend all his time with the Altean. The knowledge that the prince wants to talk to him too made him happy more than anything else. He has to make his intention clear.

Lance has to bit his lips to suppress a laugh as he cracks his eyes open a silver to look at the other boy’s horror-stricken face. Maybe he’s taken it too far? It’s clear that the younger boy doesn’t understand the concept of joking. Well, with a childhood like that it seems farfetched that he was ever around anyone for a period of time except his master.

Before Lance can confess the determined look in Keith’s eyes halt him in his track.

“I love being with you Lance, and I want to spend tonight talking to you but you need to rest. As a prince, you need to take care of your health, for yourself and for the kingdom too. We can talk again another time?” The last sentence comes out more of a question.

The young prince made a show of comprehending Keith’s words and trying to think. Deciding to continue his act since the other boy seems to already recover. “You want me to rest…but you don’t want me to leave. That’s a very contradicting request, Keith.”

The fluffy ears were flat against his head but quickly snap up when a sharp clap echo throughout the garden. “It’s a good thing that that can be easily arranged.”

It is?

Golden eyes looked curiously at the smile being sent his way. He let the owner of mirthful blue eyes lead him to a tree and arrange his legs to fold comfortably beside him.

Without any warning, the prince plop his head down on Keith’s lap and wiggle around until he found a comfortable position and let out a content sigh.

Keith’s whole body froze. Then his face burst into flame. His back ramrod straight and doesn’t dare move a muscle in case he disturb the prince’s rest. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands so they lay uselessly beside him. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he clenched his jaw shut reeling in all the strangled noise that wanted out. _This_ feels _way more_ intimate than any gesture they’ve ever shared.

Lance is enjoying this immensely. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know how much the other boy is panicking. It shows in the stiffness of his muscle and the slight tremble of his body. He used all the self-control he could muster to maintain the picture of calm and relaxed. A couple of ticks past silently until he deemed it’s enough teasing and open his eyes.

He always thinks that the boy is cute but at this moment, with large golden eyes shyly looking down at him and a dash of pink dusting those cheeks, Keith took his breath away.    

“Lance?” The soft calling of his name snaps him out of his daze. Swallowing down his nerve he smiles up at his temporary pillow, “problem solved?”

Keith doesn’t know if the ‘problem’ is solved but he does know that this is the best compromise for his conflicting request. Even though having the prince this close make his chest constricted uncomfortably the thought of having him any farther is upsetting. So he smiles and nodded, still not trusting his own voice.

Lance stare. Oh. This is bad. This is _really_ bad. He might become addict to that blushing face if he’s not careful. The boy is too adorable for his own good.

Willing his mind away from the boy, or else risking blushing himself, he started to tell him things about the past week they’ve been apart.

“When I told my father that I want to be an ambassador Coran burst into tears Father and Allura also look happy that I’m able to come to this decision on my own. Apparently, they were getting worried about my inability to behave, which I blame Allura whole-heartedly. But because of my misbehavior I found you.”

The younger boy’s breathe hitch when the prince smiles up at him. Lance left out the part where he got punish because of helping Keith. The other doesn’t need to know that. It’s also unimportant because he wouldn’t have the time to go out anyway due to Kaim’s strict schedule.

The Altean reach up and took hold of one purple hand bringing it to rest on his chest.

“Meeting you made me realized how big the universe is and how little I’ve seen of it. My decision to become an ambassador was inspired by all the stories you told me. Thank you, Keith, for pointing me down this path.”

Keith wanted to cry. Lance had given him so much. He couldn’t even think of where to start to repay the prince, but he didn’t realize he had given Lance something too. The knowledge made his heart swell with pride.

“That’s where Kaim comes in, you met him this morning remember?” Keith nodded. “He used to be the most acclaimed ambassador of Altea. Many planets dispute and civil war were resolved because of him. He’s already retired, leaving his legacy to his only daughter who’s continuing his work out there. When I know of this I request him as my tutor. Not that my last one, Nolan, was bad but I want the best in this field to teach me and Nolan’s strength lies more in governing. I think he was relieved too since that means he can devote all his time to Allura.”

The prince sigh tiredly.

“Kaim is _nothing_ like Nolan. Nolan let me rest and eat when I’m tired or hungry and adjust my schedule if I said it’s too much. Kaim…Kaim doesn’t do any of that.” Keith huffed out a laugh at the spoilt prince who doesn’t get his way, Lance pout at him. “It’s not funny. My day is packed with lessons and meeting observations from morning till night. He is also a perfectionist. Nothing I do is up to his standard. Also, whenever I complained he pulled that changing tutor card at me, that’s so unfair.”

The wind blows Lance’s hair into his face and Keith uses his free hand brush it off. The Altean’s heart jolt at the affectionate gesture. The feeling of warm fingers lingers on his forehead. Lance fight down his blush while Keith is oblivious to how his simple action affects his companion. Lance clear his throat and direct the conversation away from himself.

“Enough about me, let’s talk about you.” Keith blinked in surprise. “How was your stay here? Did you and Kolivan, Thace, Antok and Ulaz get along? Had anyone given you a hard time?” Keith starts off slow, not sure if he has anything worth sharing with the other. But with Lance rapt attention and rhythmic rubbing on the back of his hand, Keith’s confidence grew.

He told Lance about how kind everyone is and all the places Kolivan took him to see. How he wishes that someday he could get Antok to talk to him. How Ulaz been correcting his posture and table manners. How smart Thace is and how one day he wants to be as strong as Kolivan. He also told the Altean about the day he runs around delivering lunch to the other Galras and his uneasiness around Pai.

The prince laugh at the last part, “don’t worry, you’re not the only one who felt that way towards him. Many people in the castle avoid socializing with him since he always gives off this vibe that everything he said is a lie. I’ve heard he’s unbeatable in Polqarii and many castle staffs and soldiers got swindled dry thinking they could challenge him.

“Are you one of them? The people that avoid him I mean?” The prince shook his head amusedly at the question. “We don’t cross paths very often but I find him very interesting during the few times we’ve had. He’s polite and knows his etiquette. But the things that capture my interest is his ability to toe the line between rude and polite for each different person. That’s not an easy skill. One step too much could cost him everything but he somehow he accomplished it effortlessly. I assume a lifetime of trying not to anger the people around him force the skill to develop.”

Keith’s ear twitch. That sound awfully familiar.

“Despite his evil looking face, he’s actually quite nice. Do you know he’s the first one who offers to be Ulaz’s sparring partner?”

The Galra’s ear perked up with interest. No, he didn’t know that. The prince sits up, eager to tell the tale and Keith bemoaned the loss of contact.

“Now I didn’t see it with my own eyes since I was too young then but Coran told me this story. 7 years ago he’s tasked with secretly overlooking the selection of the new recruits for the RGSB. That day Kolivan and Ulaz are participating and my father was worried about them.”

_After passing the mandatory test Kolivan and Ulaz are now standing in lines waiting to take the test of the RGSB. Antok and Thace had chosen a different path that allows them the peaceful life they always desire. Kolivan and Ulaz don’t have that kind of dreams. All they ever knew is a life full of violence and now they’re going to used it to repay the first person who has ever shown them kindness._

_An Altean dressed in full-body armor branded with the symbol of the Royal guard across his chest stood tall and proud in front of them. His well-built body contrast with the dullness of his greying hair showing his real age._

_“Welcome everyone, I’m Monrol Dovan Alsalah captain of the Royal Guard Second Brigade. Some of you might be new to the Royal Guards or are transferring from another brigade, but it doesn’t matter. I’ll let you know right here that there will be no favoritism. The selecting process will be based purely on your results today.”_

_Both Kolivan and Ulaz doubt that._

_Looking around they can see that most of the people applying hail from noble families, each flaunting their family crest proudly on their body. It’s not that surprising since the Second Brigade is well-known for their prowess in sword skills. Since swords are a popular weapon in Altea many are vying to be chosen. It’s a bragging right of its own._

_Between them and those nobles, it’s not hard to see how the test going to go._

_Receiving a practice sword each the captain tells them to pair off for a spar against each other so he can access their strength and weakness. Kolivan and Ulaz don’t even look around before partnering up together._

_Once comrades they know each other fighting styles to put on a show for the captain highlighting all their strength and cover-up each other weakness. They need all the advantage they can get._

_After strolling around the vast training field silently observing all the fights the large Altean ordered them to stop. They swiftly line up in front of the captain, chest puffed out, ready for their next task._

_“After looking around I can see that many of you have exceptional skills and will be a great addition to our squad. But fighting against your friends can project biased views.” Many recruits tensed at the slight jab, both Galras included. “So for the next round, I will be the one choosing your partner. This time only one couple will spar at a time while the rest of you watch, many things can be learned from observing a fight. You are not limited to a sword and can fight however you like. But if one side surrenders any further harm inflicted upon them will result in the other party disqualification.”_

_Ulaz frown at the ‘choosing partner’ part. As expected, when he glanced at his peers all of them avoided his eyes. Some have a look of distaste clear on their face. Some in close proximity even shuffled away from him. Not even angry –too used to this kind of behavior- he was about to ask the captain if he could remain with his current partner when a shrill cry ringed out from among the crowd._

_“EVERYONE BACK OFF, HE’S MINE!” In all honesty, Ulaz found the comment to be absolutely ridiculous since everyone was already backing away from them._

_From the cluster of various races out stepped a man who had caught Ulaz’s attention since the moment he laid eyes on him. It’s hard not to notice him anyway since he stands a good head taller than everyone else, towering over them all while smiling that unnerving smile. With a few long strides, carelessly pushing people in front of him out of the way, the man stopped right in front of the Galra duo, serpentine eyes boring into Ulaz’s._

_“You need to pair me up with him this time captain.” The man said with the air of finality as if knowing the older man will go along with his wish. Which is not wrong since Monrol –from years of knowing the half-blood- want to keep the number of casualties to a minimum today. Going against the ‘request’ will likely be bad for anyone else he’d chosen. So, with a look of exasperation he complies with the demand of the spoilt child. “Do whatever you want, Pai.”_

_‘Pai’ turned back to his prey with a big grin showing off rows of teeth, “this is going to be fun. From what I’ve seen you could last longer than him.” Following the finger of the half-blood Ulaz’s eyes landed on the medical tent across the field._

_He doesn’t know how to feel about that._

_“WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO BE MY PARTNER FOR THIS ROUND?” The loud voice startled Kolivan from the scene in front of him. Beside him stood a large Altean (might even be larger than the captain) smiling at him with bright shining teeth._

_Looking around him he saw no-one so he answered, “You want to pair up with me?” Voice low, still not quite sure if the question was directed at him._

_“ABSOLUTELY.” Still weary he looked to the captain. Didn’t the man say he’s going to be the one assigning partner for them? Can one request their own partner? Can he even accept this?_

_“YOU WILL ALLOW THIS RIGHT, CAPTAIN?” Again the captain was sporting a tired look on his face before heaving a huge sigh. Apparently, that was supposed to be a form of consent since the loud man turn back to him with an even brighter smile (is that even possible?)._

_“I’M BALUM. LET’S GIVE IT OUR ALL KOLIVAN.” The ringing in his ears made him have half a mind to tell the Altean that he can hear him just fine and please dropped the shouting._

_“He’s a Galra, Balum, he can hear you even if you whisper, drop your voice down a notch.” Monrol was looking at them disapprovingly and Kolivan was a tick away from bowing in apology. Even if he’s not the one doing the shouting most of the time it’ll always be the Galra’s fault._

_“SIR YES SIR.” The voice didn’t drop one bit. Looking older than this morning the captain walked towards them, Kolivan stiffen._

_“You have to excuse my son, it seems I was too lax in his upbringing.” He couldn’t reel in his splutter fast enough. This is the captain’s son? And he’s reprimanding him while apologizing to a Galra? What kind of an alternate reality did he step into?_

_It still felt surreal as he gets in position to fight Balum. The Altean despite his large statue was quick on his feet and rarely leave an opening. It’s obvious that Balum was no amateur. Probably have experience with another brigade before transferring to join his father’s. Even though Kolivan was having a hard time he didn’t miss the glimpse of opportunities here and there. He ignored all of them, not sure how well the captain will take it if he hurt his son. A brief moment of hesitation got him struck down hard. He stayed down longer than necessary, overplay his injury so he can surrender deeming his performance to be good enough._

_Around him the crowd murmured their approval, praising Balum and mocking him. Saying he should know his place and that no way the esteemed house of Alsalah will lose to the likes of a Galra like him._

_Balum was quiet, eyes focused on his partner’s crumpled form, waiting for him to get up. A moment passed and the Galra raised his hand up in surrender. The hopeful light in Balum’s eyes dimmed. Broaded shoulders sagged, maybe he was having too high a hope, maybe Kolivan was not the man he thought him to be._

_Seeing his son so dejected pulled at Monrol’s heartstring._

_The captain moved to help the Galra up and give him an easy-going smile. “I’m going to give you one more chance, and this time please do not disrespect my son.” He pushes the practice sword back into purple hands and spins their owner to faced-off against his son once more._

_The absent of a smile on Balum’s face made the guilt lay heavy inside Kolivan’s stomach. Already given permission this time Kolivan squared his shoulder and swear to give his all. When the large Altean charged at him he was not hesitant to let go of his sword, throwing it high up in the air. Balum’s eyes follow the object and Kolivan uses the Altean’s momentum and distraction to pull him down to the ground locking his arms tight around his opponent’s neck._

_Balum struggled futilely. Running out of air the Altean wheezed out his surrender._

_The crowd around erupted into chaos, jeering and calling him names, declaring him a cheater. He saw Monrol approaching him from the corner of his eyes and he prepares himself for a lashing. He shouldn’t be so naïve as to take the given second chance as an approval. Balum was still wheezing by his feet and Kolivan resigns himself to his fate of reducing the captain’s son to this pathetic state._

_A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and the Galra steeled himself._

_“That was amazing. You move so fluidly even I was having a hard time following your movement.” The comment silenced all the accusation and Kolivan felt his thought come to a halt. “How long do you planned to stay on your knees, Balum”, the nonchalant tone directed at his own son made Kolivan’s head reeled._

_The large Altean staggered to his feet and give his partner a long hard look before bursting into laughter. “YOU GOT ME! I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO THROW AWAY YOUR SWORD SO EASILY, BUT NEXT TIME I WILL NOT LOSE.”_

_Monrol look at Kolivan appraisingly before nodding, “you’ll make a good rival for him”, “indeed he will, lord father.”_

_By now Kolivan was ready to go back to bed and wake up to the real world because this has to be a dream. What are they talking about? Amazing? Next time? Rival? No. Just, no. Rival indicate that they were equal and who, of a noble bloodline no less, want to lower themselves to his level. Altean is the weirdest race in the universe._

_The next fight was Pai’s and Ulaz’s. It’s loud and messy and nobody knows who to cheer for. One is the hateful Galra, but the other one is the despicable Pai. The odd half-blood that no one wants to associate with. Half of him was Altean, but the other half belongs to the conniving Hebixian; a race notorious for their slyness and willingness of using every method available to get what they want. There’re even rumors going around that his father used undesirable means to get his mother into marrying him. With that creepy ear-to-ear grin and tendency to lie with a straight face people believed the rumors whole-heartedly._

_Ulaz pant heavily, sweat rolled down into his eye but he doesn’t dare wipe it off. Losing focus now would mean instant defeat. Pai wasn’t kidding about sending the other guy to the medical tent. The half-blood was coming at him at full force not letting him catch his breath._

_“HEY WATCH OUT!” the sudden warning from his opponent made him look off to the side the other man indicated. The next instant he was hit with so much force from the opposite side he was thrown halfway across the yard. Thanks to his thick Galran skin, that hit will only cause some bruised ribs, or else he would be lying in that medical tent too. Breathing shallowly, as not to aggravate his side, he clamors to his feet._

_Pai was standing in the same spot watching him with a mocking grin. “Don’t go looking somewhere else in the middle of a fight buddy, next time it might cost you an eye.”_

_Oh, two can play this game._

_After that, the two were screaming their insults at one another hoping to catch the other off-balance._

_This is fun. **This is so much fun** , Pai thought to himself as he counters one of Ulaz verbal jab with his own, side-stepping when the tip of the practice sword came dangerously close to his neck. He was not disappointed in his choice. This Galra proved to be a worthy opponent. How long was it since he last has to resort to petty tactics instead of the usual humiliating show of difference in level between him and his opponent? _

_“WHAT’S THAT?” He used the same ploy again and when Ulaz looked down at his feet Pai couldn’t help the nasty grin blooming on his face. He swings his sword down hard, intending to crack open the other’s skull and get this fight over with. His sword was deflected away and sailed out of his hand. Ulaz looked back up at him with a nasty grin of his own and Pai clamp down on his lips to prevent the deranged laughter that threatens to spill forth._

_This. Is. So. Much. Fun. Indeed._

_The Galra rushed forward seizing the opportunity that his opponent is without a weapon. He didn’t count on Pai rushing him too. Countless of small daggers were flung his way till he was forced to stopped and deflect them or risk getting stabbed.  He saw Pai beside him nearly a fraction of a tick too late and moved out of the way just in time to avoid the swing aiming at his face._

_“That’s enough, Pai”, the sharp command snapped both men out of their adrenaline induced mind. The captain was looking at them with a look of disapproval and Ulaz bow deep at the waist out of instinct._

_“Why are you interrupting us, captain? It’s just getting good.” The half-blood whine like a child that got his toy taken away._

_“You know well enough why I’m stopping you and Ulaz you may raise your head, you did nothing wrong.” The switch in the tone between addressing each of them didn’t go unnoticed by anyone._

_“I didn’t break any rules. You said we can fight however we want.” The half-Hebixian pouted, any trace of the bloodthirsty man from a moment before completely vanished. Ulaz was left wondering if they’re even the same person._

_Monrol was trying hard to keep his composure. He admits that it’s his own fault that Pai turned out this way. Entering the soldier barrack at a young age, coupled with his heritage and features, the young man was the subject of verbal and physical abuse from his peers. Seeing the half-blood crying by himself one day made Monrol decide to take him under his wings. Being in a different squad means he only have so much time to mentor the boy but Pai was diligent during the amount he was given. He can still remember the shy smile the boy used to give him, it’s cute. Maybe that’s why he rarely object to the boy’s request and maybe that’s why the once weak-minded sweet boy grows up into this chaotic man before him._

_Balum too went wrong somewhere._

_Maybe he **does** coddle his kids too much like the king once teased him._

_“Even so, bringing out real weapons in a mock battle is too much and because of that I’m giving the victory to Ulaz.” The statement shock both men. Pai open his mouth intending to argue his way to victory but one stern look from the man he sees as his second father made his mouth clicked shut. He looks down at his feet, displeased with the outcome, trying to put back his competitive mind to normal. When he lifts up his head his face-splitting smile is back and he throws his arm over Ulaz’s shoulder pulling the other man close. “Next time I’m definitely winning.”_

“The four of them got chosen for the RGSB and after 4 years Monrol stepped down and hand over his position to Kolivan.” Lance finished and Keith’s eyes widen. The captain had chosen a Galra over his own son.

“He’s now in charge of training the new hopefuls before sending them off to be tested by their desired squad. Who knows, you might get trained by him if you decide to join the military in the future.” Keith knows that he still has ways to go before building up his body to a normal standard so joining the military might be too much of a dream.

The prince shift closer and drop his voice as if to tell him a secret, “even though Ulaz acted like he’s fed-up with Pai most of the time I think he actually really like him.” Keith frown. The image of the creepy man was better in his eyes but by what he saw a couple of days ago he was hard-pressed to believe the prince.

“You don’t believe me.” If Lance was not sporting a cheeky grin Keith would have apologized.

“Well, how bout this. Since they joined the RGSB 7 years ago Ulaz have not partner-up with anyone else outside sparring session.”

Keith wanted to say that that’s not really proof if no one else wants to partner with a Galra.

“And it’s not because no-one wants him as their partner either”, Keith look at Lance startled and the prince gives him a smug look. “After getting in the squad Kolivan and Ulaz starts creating a name for themselves. More and more people want to work with them. Many times people ask Ulaz to go on patrol with them but he always declined and go with Pai.”

Keith contemplates the information and comes to the realization that, yes, Ulaz seems to be the most animated whenever Pai was around. Keith wonder if Pai is to Ulaz like what Lance is to him. A dear friend.

A bout of sleepiness hit him and Keith yawn, mouth open wide letting out a tiny mewl. Lance struggle to stop himself from cooing.

That was too cute.

The younger boy rubbed his eyes and Lance decide that it’s enough for today. He took hold of the other boy’s hand and pull him to his feet, “it’s late, you should go to sleep.”

Keith frown, upset at his own body for ending his time with the prince prematurely. Seeing the pout dark hand came up to ruffle at dark hair affectionately, “don’t look like that we’ll take again, promise.”

“When?” Taking advantage of the fact that he knows Lance will indulge him (the other boy have done nothing but that since they’ve first met) he decided to take matters into his own hand. He _needs_ to talk to the other boy again even if just for a couple of ticks.

Lance contemplate his answer trying to find the best solution for the both of them. He enjoys spending time with Keith but meeting every day is impossible with his tight schedule. He barely made it today, hence his late arrival. But he doesn’t want to leave it for too long, for both Keith and himself. Who knows how long he can keep up with Kaim without a break like this every once in a while.

“How about here, three vargas after sundown, every five days. That way we’ll have things to share when we meet up.”

Keith repeats the words over in his head intend to burn it into his memory, “for how long?” Whether the question was meant to be ‘how long is the visit?’ or ‘how long are we going to keep doing it?” Keith doesn’t know. Maybe both.

But then Lance smile that soft smile Keith love so much and Keith know right away that the prince understands him unequivocally. “As long as you like. Every 5 days I’ll be here. As for the duration of each visit, we’ll see about our conversation topic on that day, but not too late though, you’re still growing and shouldn’t be up too late.”

Keith loves and hates how Lance babies him. Kind words and soft gestures, it makes him felt like all his past hardship is worth it just so he can end up right here. On the other hand, it also makes him feel inadequate. Even though he’s sure they’re just a year or two apart the other boy conduct himself more maturely than some adults he’d encountered. He wants to quickly grow up so he can look after Lance too.    

He reluctantly walks away when Lance nudges him towards his house.

“Keith”, he looks back at the call of his name and saw something slowly flying towards him. He caught it before it hit the floor and when he opened up his cupped hands he found the thing to be a flower. It’s a cluster of small deep purple flowers with white center packed tightly into a ball protruding from a navy-blue stem. It looks like a small galaxy.

“Goodnight Keith.” With that the prince disappears inside the castle leaving the younger boy to look after him.

When he enters back into his house Thace who was reading in the living room immediately put down his book. The action let Keith knows right away that the older Galra was waiting for him and he stopped dead in his track, dread knotting inside his stomach. He went out without asking for permission, maybe this time they’ll really punish him.

Seeing the terrified look on the young boy’s face Thace quickly put on his warmest smile hoping it’ll quell the boy’s worries. He beckons the boy to sit beside him on the couch, which he did so very slowly avoiding his eyes all the way.

“I’m not angry, Keith, none of us are. But the next time you decide to go out please tell one of us. We got so worried when we can’t find you Kolivan nearly summon his barrack for an emergency raid.” Thace decides to leave out the fact that he’s the one who threatens Kolivan to do so. Antok has held him off while the captain hid behind Ulaz. Keith doesn’t need to know that.

Keith’s shoulder hunched, guilt replacing the dread, “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll tell you next time.”

Thace patted the boy’s head to cheer him up, “thank you. That’s all I ask. Now, what have you got there?”

Keith hold up the flower for the older man to see, “did His Highness gave you that?” Keith blushed at the knowing look Thace gave him wondering how the other knew. Thace keeps mum about the fact that after the discussion (unsuccessful threat for a raid) they four went out to look for the boy and happen upon the scene of the prince laying his head on Keith’s lap. Thace still cursed his luck at not having a camera at hand at that moment.

“Do you know the name of this flower?” The boy shook his head egging the other to elaborate. “It’s called ‘Stardust Mimsy’ and in flower language, it means ‘may you be blessed with sweet dreams tonight’. People in olden days and some today will lay this by their bedside to ward off nightmares.” Thace look on fondly at Keith whose eyes sparkled as he gazes at the plant in his hand as if looking at a priceless treasure. “Should we put it in a vase and set it on your bedside table?”

Keith nodded vigorously and follow the older man around as he gets the vase and filled it with water. The herbologist set the filled vase on the table and kiss the younger boy’s head for goodnight before leaving the room.

Taking one last look at the flower in his hand he press a light kiss on those delicate petals before dropping it into the vase. “Good night Lance. May you be blessed with sweet dreams too.”

That night Keith slept soundly.

Juniberries were in full-bloom as he and Lance laid beside each other, hands held tight, whispering stories into each other’s ears, under a sky full of Stardust Mimsies.

        

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's curious about their age Lance is around 12 and Keith is about 10. Lance is a year and a bit older than Keith.
> 
> THIS THING IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THIS LONG!!! This chapter was originally only going to be Keith and Lance having conversations but then the scene with the test happen and the story just have a mind of its own and forced me to write it out. 
> 
> Sorry for everyone out there who's waiting for the long wait and I hope the Klance make up for it.


End file.
